The ancient legend from Where skull duggery gets his name from
by ThatDude92194
Summary: this is my fan theroy to expalin the name of skull duggery pleasant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey friends and one of my favourite books is skull duggery pleasant the series and the simpsons is a tv show i like! So i decided to do a fanfiction of skull duggery pleasant! Hope you enjoy**

The familiar bently showed up in valkry's yard. The skeleton detective got out of the car and went up to the door and rang the doorbell. Valkry answerd the door and said "hello skull duggery".

"We have a new case" said skull duggery in a voice which sounded like fabric or something. "Oh yeah what is it" valkry said sarcasticly. "Theres a new bad guy called mr. Evil man and we have to stop him and save the sanctury!"

"Man im so sick of everythin being underground " said valkry but she laughed. "Hey skull duggery i always was a wondered why did you get your name from?" she asked ironicly.

"well its funny you asked Valkry" said the sp00ky skellington smoothly like ice but not cold but it was very smooth like velvet. "because back when i was lord file i had a relly strong wepon which could kill almost anything and it was called the skull dagger. So when i stopped being lord file i picked a new name and i came up with skull duggery because it was the closer name i could find to skull dagger."

"what do you mean by saying 'well its funny you asked Valkry'?" inquired valkry. "well you see" said skull duggery "the skull dagger is the one wepon which kills mr evil man!" informed skull duggery cooly.

So Valkry and Skull duggery formed a advanced plan to steal the skull dagger witch was loced in a safe. So Valkry put on her neck row emancipater ring and pointed at the safe and yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!" becus that is the spell which opens locks in the harry potter books. But this was not the harry potter books so it didnt work, but that is ok because valkry only said it sarcasticly. Then skull duggery shot the safe with his revolva and it open.

Then they took the skull dagger and they had to drive the bently relly quik like greasy light to the evil lair of mr evil man... But would they get there in time to stop his super Evil Plan? Find out in the next chapter on The ancient legend from Where skull duggery gets his name from


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meaning of Parody

Skulduggery was home. He sat down at his computer and directed his web browser to the Fanfiction website. Checking the section for the _Skulduggery Pleasant series_ , he was surprised to see a new story with the genre listing of "Adventure/Parody". Intrigued, he clicked on the story listing and over the course of the next 2 minutes, he read what was quite possibly the worst-written story he had ever read. He found this mildly amusing, but decided that the story did not have much in the way of commentary on the issues it raised. It was not a very good parody.

He decided to click on the Reviews section to see if anyone who had not realised that the story was a parody was angry at the poor writing quality. Skulduggery happily discovered that one person had definitely realised that the story was a tounge-in-cheek mockery of the general poor quality of fan fiction for almost any IP. However, much to his disappointment, at least two of the other reviewers seemed to not realise that the story was a joke, and, inexplicably, seemed to think it showed potential. He wondered if this too was a joke, providing the commentary on the quality of fan fiction that was missing from the story itself, but this theory just didn't work for him.

This vaguely interesting analysis sparked further thoughts in Skulduggery's mind. What makes a story count as a parody? Many writers seemed to think that all you needed to do to create a parody story was to make something deliberately terrible, exaggerating the flaws in depressingly serious works. Skulduggery disagreed with this view. His opinion was that a parody needed to provide clear commentary on the flaws it highlighted. Knowing that a problem exists is not the same as understanding it, after all. Thus, Skulduggery decided, this _ThatDude92194_ had failed at writing an effective parody. It was at this moment that Skulduggery reallised the author was writing a parody _of_ parodies, not a parody of poor-quality stories. Skulduggery was about to give the author props for this cleverness, until he realised who was telling him it was clever.


End file.
